Histamine release from mast cells and blood basophils is being studied as one of the immunological mechanisms involved in inflammation. The characteristics of histamine release by serum complement activated by microbial cell walls, and of direct release by formyl methionine peptides are the principal subjects of investigation. The effects of pharmacologic inhibitors of histamine release are also being utilized to compare the mechanisms of basophil activation.